


[all金][球队拟人]解药

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening
Summary: 阿贾克斯x伊布





	[all金][球队拟人]解药

伊布赤裸着上半身，胳膊软软地搭在阿贾克斯的肩膀上，表情很兴奋，像得到糖果的小孩子一样兴奋，他每次有得意的进球时，就会变成这样。

伊布微微眯起眼睛，抬高下巴，“兹拉坦今天那个球怎么样！”

阿贾克斯不如伊布高，年纪比伊布大一些，看到伊布太调皮的时候，总是忍不住表现得老成持重，“把对面后卫都晃晕了，这次只是运气好，下次不要那么任性了，要为球队着想，我知道你很厉害，可是……”

伊布不耐烦地把阿贾克斯的唠叨打断了，“……夸夸兹拉坦很难吗！”

阿贾克斯微微踮脚，去捏伊布的鼻子，被伊布反应迅速地后退躲开了，差点把拖鞋甩掉。

得不到夸奖的兹拉坦，反应总是很可爱，但阿贾克斯还是忍不住配合伊布，“是是，兹拉坦最厉害了！”

 

两个人还在说笑间，伊布突然觉得一阵晕眩，他摸着额头，皱着眉，脚底有些不稳，身子歪了一下。

“怎么了？”阿贾克斯收起笑容，赶紧搀扶着伊布。现在他也发现了伊布脸上不正常的潮红。

“喂，兹拉坦，你感冒了？感冒还比赛？”

“感冒凭什么不能比赛，兹拉坦没那么娇气！……”虽然嘴硬，伊布语气里还是带着一点心虚。

阿贾克斯叹气，他知道，伊布孤身一人来到阿姆斯特丹踢球，没有亲近的人照顾他。

阿贾克斯只能跑去楼下给伊布买了一堆药，怕伊布觉得苦，又买了一些苹果和棒棒糖。

“兹拉坦，你要吃苹果还是棒棒糖？”阿贾克斯询问床上躺着的伊布。

“……都要！”伊布微微坐起来。

阿贾克斯知道伊布到底还是刚20岁的小孩，他把玻璃杯里倒满清水，又拆了几片药递给伊布，“先把药吃了。”

伊布其实不喜欢吃苦的东西，也很少吃药，但他还是装得一脸不在乎，“喂，我说，你别像哄孩子一样，兹拉坦不怕吃药！”

阿贾克斯把一根棒棒糖的包装撕开，含在自己嘴里。

趁着伊布吞完药粒，忙着闭眼睛忍受苦味的时候，阿贾克斯拿着小棍，把棒棒糖伸到伊布嘴里。

“唔！……”

糖果的甜味应该能盖掉药的苦味，阿贾克斯问伊布，“这个药苦吗？”

“……还好啦。”伊布舔舐着棒棒糖，草莓味糖果的红色素沾到他的舌头上，让他时隐时现的舌尖变得有些诱人。

阿贾克斯忍不住把棒棒糖从伊布嘴里抽出来，扔到地上，表面融化的糖浆粘到地毯上，恐怕因为一支糖，一整个地毯都要换掉。

阿贾克斯俯下身子吻住伊布。

伊布因为发烧而潮红的脸变得更红，他被迫承受阿贾克斯的舌头在他的口腔里灵活地搅弄，勾引他的舌头一起舞动。

伊布的舌尖上充满了甜味，阿贾克斯有点舍不得离开了。他一秒一秒地拖延着时间，虽然只是几秒，对他来说也足够漫长了。

而伊布被阿贾克斯吻得浑身酥麻，嘴巴不能合拢，口水顺着嘴角一直往下流。本来伊布因为感冒而有些头晕，此刻更是被抽光体内所有氧气，浑身发软。

“兹拉坦，和我在一起吧，一直在一起……”阿贾克斯咬着伊布的耳朵，跟伊布表白，或者与其说是表白，不如说是请求。

阿贾克斯有过一些恋人，他的恋爱经历肯定比伊布丰富得多，但他遇到伊布的时候，经常会有那样的念头。

留住兹拉坦。

伊布答应了，比阿贾克斯想象得要爽快得多。他以为伊布会拒绝，但伊布觉得这没什么，他的初恋就是一个叫马尔默的男生，没结果的初恋的位置无可替代，不代表人一辈子不恋爱不做爱。

阿贾克斯很开心，即使他不知道兹拉坦几时会厌倦。但这一刻开始，兹拉坦是他的了。

只需要一句话，一瞬间，世界上就又少了两个孤单的人。

“会感冒的。”伊布在旁边小声念叨着。

“什么？”阿贾克斯没听清。

“兹拉坦感冒了，你亲了兹拉坦，会把感冒传染给你的……”

“没事，放心，我感冒刚好，不会再得的。”

……这么神奇吗。

 

阿贾克斯摸摸伊布的头发，感冒的兹拉坦，懵懵的，看起来可以欺负了。

所以阿贾克斯除掉两人的衣服，赤裸相对。他一边含着伊布的阴茎，一边抬头注视着伊布。伊布被他直勾勾盯得不好意思，但只要伊布一把头扭开，或是闭上眼睛，就会换来阿贾克斯更加用力的吮吸。

这未免太过刺激，伊布只好满脸潮红地看着阿贾克斯是怎么给他口交的。舌尖重重划过龟头，口腔紧紧包裹柱身，手指狠狠玩弄囊袋。哦，不行，太色情了，像在GV现场。更可怕的是他不仅是观众，还是主角。

伊布被玩弄阴茎直到射精。他浑身发红，粗喘着回味刚才的快感。阿贾克斯左手握着伊布的两个手腕，举过头顶，低头埋进伊布的脖子，隔着薄薄的皮肤，对着他的动脉轻轻噬咬。温热的呼吸喷到脖颈上，令伊布微微挣扎。阿贾克斯另一只手也没闲着，手指蘸着伊布的精液伸到后穴里润滑扩张。

阿贾克斯嘴唇逐渐向下，在伊布的乳首附近轻舔，但伊布显得有些紧张，后穴把手指夹紧。阿贾克斯只能暂时放过小巧可爱的乳粒，专心给伊布扩张。

等伊布的后穴终于准备好接纳性器时。阿贾克斯扶着坚硬如铁的肉刃噗呲一声填满了伊布的后穴，伊布尝到了饱胀感，但阿贾克斯就这么坏心地待着不动了，让伊布得不到他本来期待的满足。

“兹拉坦，想要吗？”阿贾克斯的声音有些低沉。

可是伊布后穴已经分泌了一点肠液，有些痒，他着急用肉棒给自己按摩，所以不理会阿贾克斯在床上突然幼稚的骚话。伊布在内心翻个白眼，没有说话，自己开始前前后后地小心移动，用后穴吞吐身后的粗大肉棒。

看到伊布竟然自己默默动了起来，被无视的阿贾克斯生气地搂着伊布的腰狠狠往前一顶，全根没入。突然被操到最深处的伊布，舒服得呻吟着仰起脖子。

“啊……”

可能因为感冒，伊布的后穴异常的湿热，而阿贾克斯的阴茎也同样热烫。两个人相互摩擦，仿佛快要一起燃烧起来。

粗大的肉棒反复地抽插着伊布的小穴，无法抑制的呻吟声和肉体的激烈撞击声交织在一起，最后一起化为喟叹。

伊布身上出了很多汗，出汗对感冒有好处，可是他没觉得自己清醒多少，高潮不久就昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。

 

两个人维持着这样稳定的关系，直到伊布要去意大利踢球。

“非去不可吗？”阿贾克斯问。

“非去不可。”伊布回答。

意大利？离阿姆斯特丹真的很远呢。没办法了。

在伊布离开荷兰的那天，阿贾克斯买了一堆棒棒糖，思来想去也没有送给伊布。他在房间里来回抚摸着墙上相框里两人球场上的合照。

记得他第一次看见伊布，就是在球场上，伊布在他左下方的球员座位上吃着棒棒糖，西装里面是粉色的衬衫，有些怪异的搭配。伊布背影清瘦，不怎么主动搭理别人。那天傍晚的夕阳异常眩目，阿贾克斯和回头的伊布对视了一眼，内心莫名悸动，就像明明随机播放，却听到了一首年度之歌。

后来几乎每一场伊布的比赛，阿贾克斯都去现场看，场上的伊布更有激情更认真，也更疯狂，和场下的爱害羞的伊布出入很大。伊布身上的矛盾气质越发吸引阿贾克斯。兹拉坦的傻笑，生气，敏感，骄傲，让他一时陷入出不来的迷恋。

现在，兹拉坦应该在阿姆斯特丹的巴士上，过一个小时到机场，再过几个小时会到达意大利。意大利的棒棒糖更好吃吗？

 

还是他的兹拉坦长大了，不会再吃糖了。


End file.
